Paradise in the New Moon
by WolvenWindNinja
Summary: when Toboe died he didn't go to paradise, he was sent to the naruto world. now he must learn the ways of the ninja if he wants to survive.but he's caught someones attention naruto/wolfs rain Xover
1. Chapter 1

**WolvenWindNinja: hey I've wanted to do a crossover story that I've never seen on FF. so ima doing a Naruto/wolfs rain cross over, Well I've already though through the whole story, and I don't really expect it to be more than 10 chapters. Sorry. I'm still open for suggestions though!!**

**my dark side: shaddap and get along with the F-ing story already!**

**WolvenWindNinja: you shaddap!!Ok now onto the story!**

**Paradise in the new moon.**

Prologue thingy...

Toboe lived in a world were wolves were thought to be extinct, humans where at war, and the world was dieing. Toboe was a wolf searching for paradise, a new world made for wolves, with his friends: Kiba-the leader of the misfit group of wolves, Hige-the packs nose and a little bit of a perv, Tsume-the packs hot tempered rebel, and last but not least Cheza the flower maiden who would lead the wolves to paradise. They and other wolves like them have a special ability to mentally cloak their wolfish appearance, with a human one. This ability allowed them to survive the massacre of all of the other wolves. Unlike other wolves Toboe was kind and gentile, and love humans, seeing as they raised him.

Toboe and his pack formed friendships and rivalries along their travels, one of the enemies was a noble named Darcia.his ancestors created the flower maiden, and now Darcia wanted Cheza back to find paradise and save his loves life. Darcia had tracked the wolves for a long time and was closing in on them. Quent, a hunter, had encounter Darcia. When Toboe found out he ran to protect Quent. When Toboe got there darcia had Quent at gunpoint. So Toboe did the first thing he could think of, and jumped in front of Quent, and was shot in the chest. Darcia then shot Quent and left the two to die. but he didn't know that dieing was the way to paradise, and unfortunately for Toboe, that's not where he went to when he died...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter one--------------------------------------------**

The last thing Toboe remembered was darcia shooting him and Quent holding him, then darkness. He opened his golden brown eyes and looked around. He was lying on the ground; soft green grass lay below him. He sat up and looked around at the surrounding forest.' _I've never seen a forest this big or lively!' _ He though as he listened to some blue birds sing. He stretched and sighed in content. Then he took another deep breath._ 'The air here smells so...so...clean! It's amazing'._ He stood up and began to run. Toboe just couldn't help the strong impulse to move. After running two miles straight, he stopped, not because he was tired but because he had caught a familiar scent...humans.

He could hear voices, they where near by. The scent he caught was human but still smelled dangerous for some reason. Toboe being the curious pup that he was continued forward towards the smell. '_They're just humans after all...I'm a wolf, i can handle a couple humans.' _he thought as he continued in the direction of the humans.

Toboe entered a clearing; the whole clearing stunk of humans. He winkled his nose; the smell of humans was mixed with the scent of sweat, blood, and another strange scent he couldn't identify. _CRACK_ his sensitive hearing picked up the crack of a twig. a large gust of wind blinded Toboe for a minute. When he opened hi eyes, he saw he was surrounded buy seven humans. They wore an assortment of clothing, but they all had faded black hooded cloaks.

"What've we got here?" said one of the men. He was tallest of the humans and gave off a dangerous aura.'_ he must be the alpha of the group'_ Toboe stared straight at him.

"He's not wearing a headband, he must not be a ninja"

While Toboe wondered what a ninja was another man piped up "let's just take all he'as and kill the brat" Toboe froze, they wanted to kill him? The men in the circle all gave noises of approval. "Sounds good to me" said the leader. Toboe gulped, _'what now?!' _ He wondered as the men closed in around him.

_THUNK..._

One of the men fell to the ground, a strange looking knife protruding from his back.

Toboe gasped. The man was dead, he could smell it. He looked up in time to see a blue and green figure rush past him, slicing the throat of another man. Toboe came to his senses. He jumped at a man and crushed his windpipe. A boy with black hair had joined in the fight, along with a blond boy. They used the strange knives and several four pointed throwing stars. Toboe took out another man. All of the men except two where now dead.

Toboe looked at the small group of people behind him. The oldest was a 20-year-old looking man with most of his face covered. The other three where around the same age, the only girl had pink hair and green eyes, the blonde boy was cocky looking and had whisker marks on his face, and last was the black haired boy, he had a bored expression on his face and was glaring at the blonde.

Toboe walked towards the group with caution. "Thank you" Toboe said with a small smile.

The older man gave Toboe a dismissive wave, "don't thank us, we where only doing our job."

"Job?" Toboe asked

"We where hired to find these men and bring their leader back with us. They've been wreaking havoc in this area."

"Oh" the young wolf responded.

"What's your name?" the jonin asked. "Toboe." Answered the wolf.

"Well Toboe can I ask you another question?" "Sure"

The jonin stared at him for a second before asking: "how is it you where able to rip out those men's throats with out a weapon?"

**To Be Continued…**

**WolvenWindNinja: Whew… I finished it! My first chapty! Please review! **

**My dark side:**** Yeah! I know you're out there!!**

**WolvenWindNinja: just ignore her. She's crazy,**

**Dark side****: CRAZY LIKE A WEASLE!!**

**WWN: rolls eyes like I said pleas review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWN: yeah! Chapter two! Thanks for reading guys! Oh and just to clear things up Toboe is in his human guise, but he will appear as a wolf some times (I'll let ya know)**

**Dark side:  shut up you! And just get on with it!! You're giving me a migraine!**

**WWN: go take your medications and be quite! DON'T YOU DARE FLIP ME OFF!! Runs off **

**WWN: gasping sorry...'bout...that, o.k… With…the story then...collapses**

Chapter two!

"Would you mind telling me how you tore out those guy's throat without any weapons" asked the jonin.

_Oh crap! That's right I look human, so it looks like I'm unarmed!_ Toboe thought. "Well" Toboe said, "I can't really tell you that," the jonin gave him a funny look, "why? Is it a secret?"

" Yeah, kinda." replied the pup.

"So are you saying it's like a kiekie genkai?" asked the raven-haired boy. "Kiekie genkai?" asked Toboe confused. "Keikei genkai are abilities passed down through families." answered the raven headed boy.

"Oh yeah its kinda like that" Toboe said scratching the back of his head. "Ya know you never did tell me your names "Toboe pointed out to the ninjas "huh? Oh I'm Kakashi Hatake" said the silver haired jonin.

"Sasuke Uchiha" said the black haired/eyed boy. "I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you." the pink headed girl said sweetly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next hokage!" yelled the blonde. Every one sweat-dropped.

Kakashi bent down and began to tie up the two unconseous men.

"So Toboe, what exactly are you doing in this area?" asked Sakura. "Well I was traveling with my friends, but we, uh, got... separated." "Where were you going?" asked Naruto curiously. "We where on a mission." Toboe replied

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked "I...I really can't say, sorry" Toboe said, "it's ok" Sakura smiled "I understand. So do you have any place to stay?" Toboe was a little surprised by the question, "huh? Oh um, no, I guess not"

"Well we should head for the meeting spot to wait for Kurinai and her squad" Kakashi said standing up brushing dirt from his pants. "Toboe would you like to come to the village with us?" Kakashi asked.

"But, my friends..."Toboe said quietly, "if your friends are anywhere in the area they would probably head for the village for food and supplies, we can find out if or when they come." Toboe just nodded. Kakashi had a valid point.

The small group set off into the woods and onto a path. After a while the came upon a teahouse. Kakashi lead them inside as Naruto asked, "Why are we stopping here?" "Don't you pay attention? We are meeting kurinai-sensei and the others here." an annoyed sakura explained. They sat down and ordered some food and drinks. Naruto and Sasuke began to talk about the fight with the rouges.

"I don't think that fight was half-bad" Naruto said. "I disagree, it was barely a warm-up. I didn't even need to use Sharingan." Sasuke disagreed. Toboe stifled a yawn, Naruto stared at him "what'd you think of the fight, Toboe?" he asked. "Hm? Oh well I didn't think it was an interesting fight, "Toboe said with a full out yawn. "Oh and have you been in bigger battles?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Much bigger," Toboe said with a small smile. "How big" Naruto asked, again with a sarcastic tone. Toboe thought for a few moments before replying, "well when I was with Tsume, my one friend, one time we faced an entire army of men" Naruto starred at him "in armor."

Kakashi lower his book a little," you faced an entire army of armored men, and took them out? The two of you? "Kakashi asked. "Well we didn't kill all of them, we killed a lot though" Toboe answered, a bashful expression adorned his face. "Wow" was all sakura said.

Kakashi turned around, "they're here" he said as he put his book away. Toboe looked towards the door, a pretty woman had appeared in the doorway. She spotted Kakashi and walked over followed by three other people; one was a small shy looking girl with hair that looked dark purple/blue. She looked as if she wouldn't hurt a fly, then there was a boy wearing a grey jacket with a high collar.

He had on round sunglasses and had dark brown hair. Toboe noted that he smelled very odd, like bugs. And last was another boy. He had brown hair, red marks on his face, and smelled very strongly of dogs. Atop his head was a small white and brown puppy. As soon as they arrived at the table the puppy took one look at Toboe, began to shake. He jumped down into the boys jacket, whimpering.

The woman looked at the cowering dog, then at Toboe. "Hello Kakashi" she said with a small smile. "Kurinai" Kakashi greeted. "And who might you be?" she asked Toboe sweetly "I'm Toboe "he smiled. "Who are you?" "Kurinai, and this is my team, Hinata Hyuuga," she said motioning to the shy girl." Shino Aburame" she pointed to the strange bespectacled boy, "and this is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru" she said pointing to the feral smelling boy. Akamaru whimpered and Kiba seemed alarmed by it. Kiba gave Toboe a hard stare. Toboe just gave him a nervous smile.

"Toboe?" Kakashi asked. "Would you mind stepping out for a minute while we have a private discussion?" "Sure" Toboe answer. He stood up and walked out of the teahouse. He sat down at the base of a tree that was in front of the teahouse, by the path. He closed his eyes, enjoying the shade and the warm day.

Toboe's daydreams where interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming closer. He opened his eyes, coming around a bend in the path, and towards him where two men. They both wore similar attire. They had matching straw hats that hid their faces from view.

The taller man had, what looked like a bandaged sword on his back. They both had on black cloaks decorated with red clouds. The smaller man stopped walking in the middle of the path, in front of Toboe. He turned, looked toward the teahouse, then at Toboe. The mad stared at him.

Toboe was feeling very strong killer intent, and he was picking up that strange scent that had been present in the rouges clearing. Toboe suppressed a shudder. It was like the man wasn't staring at him, but his wolf self.

And yet this man didn't yell, or freak out. He didn't even react at all! He just calmly started walking away, continuing down the path as if he hadn't seen Toboe at all. They continued down the road and out of sight. Toboe let out a small sigh.

"Toboe are you all right?" asked a voice from behind him. Toboe jumped a little, as the shinobi came into view.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Toboe said nervously. "Alright then. Lets go." The small group set off towards Konoha.

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WWN: grumbles grrrrrrrrr, I accidentally pressed a stupid button on my keyboard and it deleted the first part of my chapter! So I had to retype the whole thing from memory! While I was half asleep!! Graar! It was so good! Now I don't like it!**

**dark side:**** HAAHAA!! You idiot! Hey wait what're doing! You jer- starts snoring **

**WWN: puts sedative dart gun away ahem, as I was saying this chapter isn't my best but I'm warming up to it. My favorite part is when Toboe encounters the strange men! Creepy voiceoooohhh! Who could it be! Find out in the next chapter!!**


	3. authers note

Hiya! I would just like to take a moment to say… I may not update for another week. –Dodges random trash- oh and that goes for my other stories as well!

Reasons: I have mid-terms. If you don't know what a midterm is, consider your self-lucky. They are tests on every thing that we've learned since the beginning of the school year. (100 questions) p

I am planning on updating my story: 'Choose your own adventure, Naruto style', very soon (3 weeks at most)

I'd like to update latter this week, but b/c of midterms we have ridiculously looooong study guides, due at the end of the week. I'm also sorry to all my readers of 'Akatsuki and the 3 crazed girls' that story is on **temporary** discontinue.

Thanks for reading my stories! I'll try to update more, but I need a little feed back please!!

And to ManaTatsumiya, and Sharkteeth for reviewing! –Gives you both cookies- And as for your question ManaTatsumiya, you will find out soon. THANK YOU!!

WolvenWindNinja XD


	4. official ch 3

**WWN: YEAAAAH!! Chapter 3! BYYYAAAAAAAA!! Sorry I'm just a little hyper right now' and I'm sorry it took so long to update-,-'Anyway thank you my readers for, well... reading my freakin' story!!-Gives readers a cookie-**

**Dark side: Whooop-dee-fricken'-doo!! Like anyone is actually reading this!**

**WWN: Will you just shut it!!. I'm tired of you!! -Tackles dark side- -random noises-**

**dark side: MMMMMNPHHPHRR! ('Mother f-er' incase ya didn't know)**

**WWN: Oh and I forgot to mention that the story is pre Sasuke leaving-'(which means their 13. just if ya didn't know) ok on with the story!**

Chapter 3!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Toboe are you all right?" asked a voice from behind him. Toboe jumped a little, as the shinobi came into view. _

"_Oh yeah I'm fine." Toboe said nervously. "Alright then. Lets go." The small group set off towards Konoha._

----------------------

Toboe was beginning to like this new world. It was just so different than his own, it was so serene and lively! But that's not what was on our young wolfs mind at the moment. He was busy thinking about those strange men, and what they where up to. Toboe's new friends where taking him to their village, but they were going the same direction as the cloaked men were. He shivered at the very thought of the men. The killer intent they gave off rivaled even that of the most bloodthirsty wolves.

"Toboe, when we reach Konoha, I think it best you see the Hokage immediately. That way you can see if your friends have been to the village already." Kakashi said over his shoulder. "That and we need to find you a place to stay while you're there." "Yeah. Sounds good to me," he said, barely hearing the jonin. Toboe was too engulfed in his thought to hear anything anyone said.

"Kakashi sensei, when are we gonna get to the village?" Naruto asked, clearly bored. "We'll be there in about three hours Naruto, be patient." Naruto just moaned.

----------

The next three hours, Toboe noticed when he emerged from his thoughts, mainly consisted of, Naruto and Sasuke fighting, Hinata trying to get Naruto's attention, Naruto and Kiba fighting, Sakura clinging to Sasuke, Kakashi reading a small orange book, Kurinai looking like she wanted to kill Naruto, and Shino remaining ever so silent. _Well at least around this group, there's never a dull moment _Toboe thought as Sakura punched Naruto on the head for 'being an idiot'.

The forest had begun to thin out he was met with an amazing sight: a huge gate and wall looming ahead of them. The smell of humans was very strong, so Toboe guessed they where at the entrance to Konoha. As they approached the gate a ninja clad in clothing similar to Kakashi's appeared out of thin air.

"I need to see your identifications." the ninja ordered. Kakashi and company held out papers for the guard ninja to see. He looked over each paper with a scrutinizing gaze. Then he came to Toboe who had no such papers.

"He's with us. He lost his party and needs a place to stay." Kakashi said at the ninjas questioning stare. "Very well you may pass."

He said to the group of shinobi. He disappeared and the gate began to open. Kakashi set off through the entrance as the others followed.

Toboe was amazed by the village. The strange sights and the _smells!_ It was a little overwhelming for the young wolf. Kurinai noticed this. "What's wrong Toboe?" she asked. "I, I'm fine, it's just I've never been in a village like this before." This was true enough he was used to small towns and even dieing cities, but this village was just so lively that it started Toboe.

Two ninja in masks appeared in front of Kakashi. They bowed. "Kakashi we're here to take the rouge ninjas in to Ibiki for interrogation." "Very well then." Kakashi said handing the rouges to the masked shinobi. They bowed then disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Wow... _Toboe thought as they continued onwards. Kakashi led them to a red tower. When they entered they where greeted by a very stressed looking woman with short black hair caring a pig in a coat.

"Kakashi! Thank god you're finally here! Lady Tsunade's in a foul mood and she's anxious to know about your mission."

"Really? Why is she so high strung today?" Kakashi asked, mild surprise was just noticeable in his voice.

"The man who requested the mission has been staying in the village and has been constantly asking if you've caught the rouges. Needless to say, Lady Tsunade's not happy with him at the current moment." She said with a strained smile.

"Well then we'll just head right up." Kakashi said as he headed for the stairs.

"I think that would be best." the woman said as she rushed off again, but not before giving Toboe a curios glance.

As they ascended the steps, loud shouting and crashes could be heard coming from one of the upper floors. They went down a hallway and the shouts became louder and sounded a lot like 'is he here yet!!'. They stopped in front of a large door. Kakashi knocked on the door, the shouts stopped for a split second, "Come in!!" an angry voice yelled from within.

Kakashi hesitantly opened the door and stepped aside to let the others through. Toboe entered the large messy room to find a woman who looked to be about 20 years old with blonde hair and a rather big bosom holding a large solid wood desk over her head. She stared at the group for a second, "Oh it's you Kakashi." she said frazzled, an embarrassed look crept onto her face as she put the desk down and sat down behind it. She then turned the desk right side up.

Her gaze traveled from face to face, finally resting on Toboe's face. She stared for a full minute at Toboe who was getting more nervous by the second.

"Kakashi, who is this?" Tsunade asked, suppressing a threatening tone.

"My name is Toboe. I'm sorry for not asking permission to come here." he was barely able to keep his voice calm. This woman gave off the same air of command and respect an alpha wolf would. _She must be the leader of the village. This place it's just like a wolf pack! _ Toboe thought as he felt the stare of the hokage bore into his face.

Kakashi looked from Tsunade to Toboe, "Well he was traveling with his friends and got separated, so I though it would be best for him to come here. And if his friends come by then we can re-unite them and send them on their merry way." he explained.

Tsunade gave Kakashi a hard stare, "Kakashi, Kurinai, go file you report from your mission, the rest of you are dismissed."

"Hai" the shinobi answered in unison. The group turned to leave.

"Toboe, you stay." Every one looked at Tsunade then Toboe. He just nodded.

Once the room was empty, aside from the wolf pup and Hokage, Tsunade began to speak.

"Toboe I don't know how its possible."

"What?"

"That you can use a genjutsu of that caliber, considering you're a wolf."

--------

To be continued in ch. 4!

----------

**Sorry I couldn't help but make it a cliffy. **

**Aren't I a stinker? I'll explain more in the next chapter. Any way I'll try to update again soon. Sorry it takes me so long, my dad is bugging me and my sister to get jobs,(I'm 16 she's 19) but I don't have a car or license. My sis does though. And she has a part time job, but ya want to know the ironic thing? My dad doesn't have a job and he's bugging us about it! He's a steel building worker (puts up steel buildings) but if I do get a job, all the money is going towards my French class trip to Quebec, Canada. (We're going for a week its gonna be very fun!) So I'll try to update soon, but no promises!**

**Please review! (You don't have to lavish me with praise or any thing, just a simple, 'I like it' or 'cool' will do!) **

**Oh and the more reviews, the quicker I'll update(yup ima stinker XD) **


	5. ch 4 new home and a new friend

**WWN: Yay! Ch. 4 of paradise in the new moon! I'm currently listening to the Wolfs Rain sound track! It helps me focus! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!! I am truly thankful for all of the love!**

**If your wondering where my dark side is, well she won't be joining us for this chapter evil/weasley grin she's a little pre-occupied right now...**

_**Somewhere in the middle of a forest...**_

**Dark side:**** Damn her! Leaving me in the middle of a stupid forest! I'll show her! I'm gonna-OOH! A bird! Ooooh a fox! Comear lil' foxy! Oh that's not a fox its just a rabid weasel. (O.o) Growling noises and screams AAAAAHHHH NO! BAD ITACHI!! OUCH! OWH! AHHH MY FACE! IT'S EATING MY FAAAAAAAAACCEEE!!!!!... (--Ha-ha! bad pun ') **

_**Back with WWN...**_

**WWN: now back to our regularly scheduled program-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap...**

**----------------**

'Talking as a wolf'

"Talking as a human"

_Thinking_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 4----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Toboe I don't know how it's possible."_

_"What?"_

_"That you can use a genjutsu of that caliber, considering you're a wolf."_

"W-what? - You can see me, I mean my true form?" Toboe was shocked.

"Yes, I can." Tsunade studied Toboe, her hands clasped in front of her face.

"But no one else could!" Toboe was nearing his panic point.

"Toboe! Calm down! Why are you freaking out?"

He took a couple of deep breaths, but he still had a hint of panic in his voice "well where I'm from people are afraid of wolves and hunted them to near extinction. But some of us survived by disguising ourselves as humans"

The lady Sanin just raised an eyebrow, "Why where wolves hunted to near extinction where you're from?"

Toboe thought it was safe enough to reveal his true form so he released the illusion. 'In the Book of the Moon it stated that wolves would find and open paradise when the world came to an end and only wolves could find it.' Toboe had a far away almost sad look upon his wolven face. ' 'From the Great Spirit was born the wolf, and man became his messenger...' '

"What?" asked Tsunade. 'Hmm? Oh it's a quote from the book, it says that humans were made from wolves.'

"Toboe how did you get here? Where are you from?" Tsunade had many questions for Toboe, but these where the most prominent in her mind.

'Well I don't really know how to explain it. I guess you could say I'm from a different world'

"It's possible. Well do you remember what happened before you came here?"

Toboe thought about it for moment. _What _did _happen before I woke up here? _Then he remembered, 'Well before I woke up here, I had found a man who'd been hunting us and then another human Darcia appeared. He shot me in the stomach when I defended the old man. Then it was all black and I couldn't see, smell, hear or feel anything for what felt like eternity then I woke up in the middle of the forest.' _so the darkness, does that mean I died. It makes sense, but why did I wake up here and not in paradise? _He thought as he thought back to his last moments in his world.

"Who is this _Darcia_?" Tsunade asked, pulling Toboe from his thoughts. 'He's a human who is cursed by paradise, and lost the woman he loved to it. He has a wolfs eye, and seeks the flower maiden to get to paradise.'

"Flower maiden?"

'Yeah she's a human girl made from lunar flowers. She's leading us to paradise.' _Why am I telling this human all of our secrets? But for some reason it's as if I can trust her, more than anyone else..._ Toboe pondered this as Tsunade pondered other things.

_He's from a completely different world. He's able to create a nearly undetectable genjutsu. And if he is capable of that what else could he do? Well this is quite a predicament, huh?_ As she stared at the young brown and tan wolf a thought occurred to her.

"Toboe? I think it would be best if you stayed here in the village."

Toboe tilted his head to the side 'why?'

_Wow that has to be the cutest puppy face I've ever seen... _"Well I think we should test your abilities. Like can you use other kinds of jutsu, control chakra, and so on." Toboe wasn't really keen on the idea of staying in a village with humans who where trained to kill. He still liked humans but these weren't the same kind as back home. He pondered this for a while before asking 'but I'm a wolf! How would the village people react if they knew.' "Just use your genjutsu disguise." the way Tsunade said it made it sound so simple Toboe thought.

'It could work but you saw through it...'

"Make no mistake Toboe, I am one of the three legendary Sanin! The strongest shinobi in the country!"

'Oh, I didn't know that' Toboe was almost blushing with embarrassment.

"Well while you stay here I think it would be best for you to stay at a family home as a guest. They would be informed of your true form and your predicament, also I think it would be best if they helped with your training." Tsunade sighed, "I'll have to meet with the heads of the families, but I can find you a suitable temporary home."

Toboe tilted his head again as he mulled the idea over in his head. 'That sounds reasonable.'

"Well since that's settled I'll meet with the family heads, but it will take some time, so you'll have to stay in an inn for the night-" 'Don't worry about an inn, I'll be fine sleeping outside for the night.' Toboe said cutting her off.

"Are you sure?" uncertainty clear in her voice.

'Yeah, I am a wolf after all.' he looked out the window 'And besides, its a full moon tonight.'

"All right then if you're so adamant about it. I'll send someone for you in the morning. Now then you're dismissed for today."

Toboe cloaked his wolven self and bowed to Tsunade, smiling the bid her farewell and left the office. When he reached the street outside it was still busy, people out will children and friends hanging out. Toboe wondered the village for a while looking for a place to sleep. Finally he found a nice rooftop where he would have a wonderful view of the moon.

He had just gotten comfortable when he smelled someone near by. "I know you're there!" Toboe said into the evening air. There was a small thump as the person jumped out of a nearby tree.

"How did you know I was there?" it was Kiba and Akamaru. Toboe just shrugged at Kibas question.

A small growl escaped Kibas lips as he stared at Toboe. "I know what you are."

Toboe just stared at him for a second, "Well I kinda figured you had an idea of it when we first met. Why else would you and Akamaru glare daggers at me before actually getting to know me?" he let out one of his little playful laughs.

"Does the Hokage know what you are?" Kiba asked defensively.

"Uh-huh" Toboe was now staring dreamily at the sky.

"So why are you still in the village." this question stung Toboe a little, but he didn't let it show. So instead he answered:

"Because I'm a wolf with peaceful intentions."

"Like what?" Kiba was really starting to get on Toboe's nerves, which was saying a lot for the peaceful pup.

"What's with you and all the questions? If I'd wanted to hurt you, you would know."

"How?" Kiba asked cautiously.

"Well for one thing you probable wouldn't be breathing right now"

Well Kiba did give this pup credit, he was very honest.

"Yeah I guess your right." Kiba walked over and sat down beside Toboe.

"I'm sorry, I guess we got off on the wrong foot." Toboe laughed, "Yeah I guess so. But its good to be couscous around unfamiliar people, or wolves in my case."

They both laughed.

"Oh, look!" Toboe said pointing to the sky "the moon's coming up!"

"Wow! Oh man I got to go. It's getting late!" Kiba got to his feet. "See ya round" "bye" Kiba jumped off the roof.

_Well that wasn't too bad, it could have been worse_ Toboe thought as he lay back to bask in the moons light.

Little did he know a pair of crimson eyes were watching him...

Toboe woke early the next morning when he heard someone walk up to him. It was another one of the masked men. "The hokage wishes to see you"

"All right" Toboe said with a yawn. He stood up and stretched. He felt Awesome! The full moon completely re-energized him. He wasn't even hungry anymore. The full moon has always had this effect on him and his friends. They lasted for weeks without food and water from just basking in the moon.

The masked shinobi took off without another word. Toboe took off after them, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Keeping up with them with ease.

Just a few short minutes passed before Toboe was being shown into the Hokages office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, a bottle of sake in hand.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. "Good morning Toboe."

He gave a large genuine grin "Good morning Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade smiled. "Well I see someone slept well." Toboe just nodded.

"All right, down to business. I have spoken with the heads of the families, and I believe I have found you a suitable place to live."

Toboe again nodded happily.

"Shizune! Bring them in!" Tsunade yelled. The door opened. "Toboe the clan you will be staying with is..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!! Ha-ha I'm evil! No seriously, I'm joking. I'm not ****that ****mean smiles evilly please continue**

"Shizune! Bring them in!" Tsunade yelled. The door opened and a small group of people entered "Toboe!"

"Kiba!" Toboe yelled.

Tsunade just looked between the young dog tamer and the young wolf. "Now Toboe the clan you will be staying with is the Inuzuka clan. Their clan has strong affiliations with canines."

Tsume (a/n I think that's her name') scrutinized Toboe from head to toe. "Well Tsunade was telling the truth. That is one strong genjutsu. The only thing that gives it away is your scent. Its too wild to be human." She continued to look at Toboe. " Well then, lets see your wolf form." "All right' Toboe said as he shed his human guise, revealing his young wolven self.

Tsume circled around Toboe, inspecting him. "Hmm, not too muscular, but not weak. Still rather young. Open your mouth please." she bent down and inspected Toboe's teeth and his jaw muscles.

"Your bite, how strong is it?"

Toboe thought this over for a moment. 'Well if you're talking crushing strength, I can break bones.'

"How is your bite endurance?"

'Bite endurance?' Toboe asked confused. She sighed, "How do I explain it? Hm, well how long can you hold a bite? You know like hold on to something."

Toboe understood this time. ' Well I can keep holding on to something as long as I can, if its still. If its moving well, it depends.'

"On what?"

'Well the situation. For example, when my comrades and I were passing over a frozen ocean once, we where attacked by a giant, one-eyed walrus. It had knocked me into the water, and my friends all jumped on it and attacked it. When it had Kiba, our leader, pined and was driving it's tusk into his leg, preventing my friends from helping, something inside of me snapped, and I charged at the walrus. I jumped and bit its good eye shut. It freaked and began trashing and jumping in and out of the water and into icebergs. Soon it had ice sticking in its body and died of blood loss and exhaustion. That's when I let go of it. So that's what I mean when I say it depends on the situation.'

Every one in the room was silent, and then kuromaru spoke, "that's one heck of a story! You took down a whole walrus?"

'Yeah' Toboe had a very embarrassed look on his face. "Wow" was all Kiba said.

"Well I think it's time to go." Tsume said.

"Thank you lady Tsunade!" Toboe said enthusiastically.

"Come along boys!" the Inuzuka clan headdress yelled to the boys as she began to leave the office. "Good bye Lady Tsunade."

Toboe cloaked himself with his genjutsu, as they left the office.

"Toboe, I think today we'll test your abilities today and start your training tomorrow." Tsume said looking at Toboe with a gaze that was clearly sizing him up.

Toboe just nodded. _This is going to be an interesting experience! _He thought as the Inuzuka clan compound came into view.

**WWN: yay another chapter finished! I said before that I had this story planed out, but I am open for suggestions.**

**Sigh my best friends pet rat Cheza died this morning. She was very sick, and went peacefully in her sleep. Rest in Peace Cheza.**

**But on a lighter note I'd like to thank some of my reviewers, Thank You:**

**REIzor Image (for your 2! glad it made ya laugh)**

**Azalie-Kauriu (you'll find out)**

**lady KCassandra (thanks! I will)**

**ManaTatsumiya (for your 3) **

**Akuma Ame (thanks!)**

**Aiko Enomoto (please don't burn the plushie')**

**Sharkteeth (for your 3! Thanks!) **

**Pipe Fox Spirit (thank you!)**

**Toboesgirl Sayuri (for all 3! Thank you! ) **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE!!!!!!!** ** 3**

**  
**


	6. chapter 5: it begins

**WWN: YAY ch. 5. Well my week has been interesting, my cat kills a pheasant, I get a death threat from a girl who hates my guts, my mom is in Mexico, I tied for first place in a dance contest, my friends' brother had about 50 glow sticks wrapped around his body and so on... **

**"Talking human"**

**'Talking wolf'**

_**Thinking**_

**--**

Toboe flopped down in the soft grass. The suns final rays of the day hitting his face. 'Wow I'm tired!' He sighed deeply. This day seemed so long.

After they had left the Hokages tower, Tsume had taken him to the Inuzuka compound and introduced him to the entire clan, as a wolf and comrade. After a quick breakfast, Tsume had him start training.

He sighed and thought about his first training session...

_FLASHBACK..._

_Tsume led Toboe and Kiba out into a large yard; a few dogs ran around the yard playfully. One of the dogs ran up to Tsume and Kiba, tail wagging. But when it saw Toboe, it whined and ran back a few yards with its tail between its legs. Kiba gave Toboe a questioning look. Toboe just shrugged. _

_"All right Toboe, I want you to try something for me." Tsume said motioning Toboe to come over to her; he obliged and happily jogged over to her. _

_"Toboe do you know what Chakra is?" Toboe stared at her a look of confusion on his young face._

_"Katra, chaka, what?" Tsume sighed. _

_"Chakra is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy that ninja can harness and control to perform many ninjutsu and genjutsu." _

_"Ok I think I get what you're saying. So its what allows me to camouflage my wolf form?" _

_Tsume nodded "Yes, now I want you to focus and try to concentrate your chakra to your feet, I mean paws." Toboe nodded and closed his eyes; he could feel a strange sensation as he concentrated. It felt like water flowing over his legs and paws. He opened his eyes and saw a faint silver glow around his paws. _

_Tsume stared at the pup. His chakra felt different. It wasn't like the chakra normal ninja had. Maybe it was because he was a wolf. Who knew?_

_"All right, now that you're able to feel your chakra, and control its flow, I want you to try to use your chakra to climb all the way to the top of that tree. "Tsume ordered, pointing to the top of a very tall, old tree resting in the far corner of the yard._

_Toboe nodded. Trotting up to the tree he began to focus on his chakra once again. and as before his paws began to glow faint silver, as he placed first his right paw on the tree then he placed one after another. When he reached six feet off the ground his paw slipped, but Toboe managed to land on all four feet. This was going to be harder then he though. _

_It took an hour and a half before he could climb all the way to the top of the large tree without slipping. _

_"Not bad." Tsume stood up from the place on the ground where she had been sitting. "Well now you've learned the basics of chakra control, I think its time to teach you some jutsu." _

_So for the next four hours Tsume showed Toboe a few jutsu, most of which Toboe picked up rather quickly. _

_"Well that's enough for today," Tsume yawned. "Try to get some sleep tonight Toboe, your training will resume first thing in the morning." Tsume said over her shoulder as she walked back to the house._

_Kiba had long since left with Akamaru, for he had training also, but his was with his team. So Toboe, his body sore from concentrating chakra and falling out of the tree, flopped down rather un-gracefully on the grass._

_END FLASHBCK..._

Toboe lay in the green grass, listening to the sounds in the evening air. He looked up as he heard footsteps, Kiba was walking towards him, Akamaru yipping happily as he pranced around his owners feet.

"Hey Toboe! How was training?" Kiba crouched down on his hunches in front of Toboe.

'Tiring!' Toboe renewed his human guise and propped him self up on his elbows. "The last time I felt this tired was when my friends and I had fought a huge hoard of giant, flesh eating beetles." he shivered at the memory.

"Now there's a story for Shino!" Kiba joked, Toboe chuckled. "But seriously, I'd like to hear that story some time. So, I was wondering, Hinata, Shino and I where going out to eat tonight, want to come? We're having barbeque ribs."

Toboe smiled, "sure, sounds delicious."

Kiba smiled too, standing up "c'mon, the others will be here soon"

Toboe jumped to his feet. They walked to the front gate of the compound, where Hinata and Shino were waiting for them.

"You're early!" Kiba said sarcastically, implying that his team would normally be otherwise.

"H-h-hello k-Kiba, t-Toboe." "..." Hinata and Shino greeted.

"Shall we?" Kiba prompted, nods where his replies.

After a short, quiet walk through Konoha, the small group entered the restaurant and sat down at one of the many booths. A waitress came and took their orders as Kiba, Hinata and Toboe chatted.

"CHOJI! YOU MORON! I"M NOT EMACIATED!! I"M PLEASENTLY SKINNY!!" Toboe cringed at the piercing wail that had emanated from some where in the depth of the restaurant. Toboe lifted a hand to his ears to make sure they weren't bleeding.

"Wow, Ino's really peeved." Kiba looked around, searching for the 'peeved Ino'. "Man I've heard her screech before, but never like that! That had to have hurt your ears," he said looking at Kiba.

Toboe shrugged "I'll live"

Kiba looked over Toboe's shoulder "incoming P.O.-ed blond!" he muttered. Toboe turned in his seat to see what Kiba was talking about. His curiosity was met with the sight of a blond girl of about 13, with blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a purple out fit. She caught eyes with Toboe. A mischievous smile played on her lips as she walked over, a newfound swing in her hips.

"Hey, I've never seen you before. My names Ino. What's yours?"

Toboe was lost for words. He'd never had a human girl hit on him before. Grant it he had liked a human girl before, but this girl was radiating _flirt!_

"His name is Toboe, he's not from around here" _thank you Kiba!_ Toboe thought as Kiba helped him out.

"Toboe huh? That's a cool name." Ino said leaning on the table and lowering her face until she was a foot from Toboe's own flustered face.

" So want to go out some time?" she asked, Toboe was feeling very claustrophobic as she moved forward slowly.

"Ino" Ino looked at the now silent Aburame.

"What bug boy!?" she demanded haughtily, straightening up as she put her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to tell you that my bugs informed me Sasuke's sitting alone at Ichiraku ramen right now." the bug nin elaborated.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" she shrieked, Toboe once again had to check to see if his ears where bleeding.

Ino ran out of the restaurant shrieking "I"M COMMING SASUKE!!"

Toboe slumped in his seat, sighing in relief. "Now that was scarier than any flesh eating beetle!" Toboe muttered to him self. Kiba chuckled.

"Thank you Shino! You're a life saver!"

"Don't mention it. After all that's what comrades do. And also I'd like to hear more about these flesh eating beetles."

Toboe and Kiba could not help but laugh at that. (A/n cliché XD)

--

Water dripped from the stalactites onto the stalagmites in the near pitch- blackness of a large under ground cavern.

a dark figure shrouded in shadows, turned to look as a chakra projection appeared behind the him amidst the darkness.

"Itachi have you anything to report?" the figure asked.

The chakra projection of Itachi stood up from it's kneeling position, and nodded. "Yes leader-sama."

"Well?" the leader said as he turned his back to 'Itachi"

"The mission to infiltrate Konoha has occurred without interference. The village has been doing well since the attack by Orochimaru, and Tsunade is proving to be a fine hokage. This may prove troublesome for our plans in the future." 'Itachi's' monotone voice echoed in the large cavern.

"There's something else you wanted to inform me of." it wasn't a question.

'Itachi' nodded.

"Leader- Sama, I've made a rather interesting discovery. It seems there is a wolf living in Konoha."

"A wolf" leader said turning to face 'Itachi' full on. "What about this wolf?"

"Well, the wolf is no ordinary loupe. If I had not had my advanced Sharingan I would not have even seen it for what it was, unlike my foolish brother, who is blind to the wolfs form. I believe the wolf has natural genjutsu abilities. It was able to cast a genjutsu so powerful not even the AMBU or Kakashi Hatake could sense it. During the mission I've sent a clone to keep an eye on the pup, and I've learned a great deal about this unusual wolf. He is able to mold chakra and will, with more training, be quite adequate at advanced jutsu's. His body can convert moon light into chakra and he doesn't hesitate to kill an enemy. He took out four bandits with his teeth alone, which means he's obviously killed before."

"Hmm." leader began to place slightly. What 'Itachi had said had got him thinking. _If this little wolf has made Itachi this garrulous _(talkative)_ then it must be of potential use to Akatsuki._

"There's more" leader said and again it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. While talking to his new guardian he told rather interesting personal experiences. Such as taking down a seven ton walrus...by himself."

The man stopped his idle pacing to look at 'Itachi'. "Well this wolf pup has an impressive resume, I'll give him credit for that. I think it's too soon to try to recruit him. I need to think this over for a while. Do you know the wolfs name by chance?"

"Yes leader-sama. His name is Toboe."

"Very well. Good job Itachi. You are to keep spying on both the village and the wolf. Inform me of any changes. You are dismissed"

"Yes leader-sama." and with that Itachi's chakra projection faded into the darkness.

_So a young wolf with talent has fallen within my reach. Ferocity mixed with jutsu ability is a potent combination. He could prove useful. But he'll need training to kneed and hone his skills._ A smirk appeared on the shadowed features of Pein, the Akatsuki leader. _Toboe, huh? I can't wait to meet you, face to face._

--

**WWN: sorry for the late update. I was grounded for two weeks for 'lack of chores' my parents are lucky! Most kids my age don't even know how to clean! And the get an allowance! (I don't XP) apparently I'm supposed to spend every minute I'm not at school, cleaning! Yeah so no comp, no phone, no leaving the house. The only thing I can do is watch TV. -Sigh- **

**KINGDOM HEARTS FANS MUST READ!!- Ok I just read this really cool story, (b4 I was grounded) it's by RikusConfessional.**

**It's called****"The Blood Stained Sands Remind Me"**. **Man its awesome! **

**I watched the FF VII movie! It's awesome!**

**Well that concludes this week's episode of "this idiots corner" see ya soon! (Sorry for the rant!) (and late update")**


	7. Chapter 6&7: trials

Hey all

**WWN: Hey all! Ch 6! Well actually this is a combination of six and seven, so... yeah'. I'm a good way though the story. I'm always open for new ideas, though. But I'm really bummed that I didn't get more reviews. But thank you ToboeDeidaraLover for the awesome review. It gave me motivation to get my rear in gear and get past my writers block! So thank you!!3 all around!!**

**Dark Side****: Blah blah!.**

**WWN: -Roles eyes- Shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: I own only my dignity! -Hit in face with a pie- never mind...**

**--Chapter 6--**

The next two weeks seemed to fly by for Toboe. He would train with Tsume all day, and when she was away on missions Toboe would train with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

Toboe walked to Tsunade's office early one chilled, but sunny morning, wondering why the Hokage summoned him at this early hour. When he knocked on her door ten minutes later, a loud "Enter" was the only answer. He opened the door and stuck his head in.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work "Ah, it's you Toboe, come in." Toboe obliged and walked into the office stopping in front of the Hokages desk.

"Um, good morning lady Hokage."

"Good morning Toboe. I have some thing I wish to discuss with you" Toboe nodded as Tsunade continued, "Tsume and I have been talking and we've agreed that you're ready to take the genin exam."

"Huh?" _Exam? Why? _Toboe thought.

Tsunade sighed," We have been keeping tabs on your progress these past two weeks, and Tsume and I have both agreed that you're ready to become a ninja."

"Oh, ok I get it now; you both think I have the potential to become a ninja, and to do so I need to take an exam, right?" Now he was starting to understand.

"Precisely. Now do you understand what this entitles?"

"Um, well no, not exactly. I know that if I become a ninja I'll have to go on missions and protect Konoha, right" Tsunade nodded and Toboe looked down at the floor "But what about my friends." Toboe couldn't help but ask.

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh; she knew that this question would come eventually. "Tsume and I discussed that. From what you said before, it sounded like you died in your world, and it's highly likely your comrades either died too, or made it to your 'paradise'. I'm sorry but you need to face that truth. The best thing you can do now is become a ninja and get stronger. Once you've done that, it may be easer to find a way to reunite yourself with your friends."

Toboe sighed, he hated to admit it but she was right. About his friends, paradise, everything, he just didn't want to think that his first and only friends might be dead. "Yeah I guess you're right. So what do I have to do to take the test?"

The lady sanin was glad that the young pup was finally starting to listen to reason. She leaned back in her chair and dove into an explanation. "Well first off you'll be tested in the three main jutsu's ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Then there is a written part, but since you don't know the history of ninjutsu or the founding of the village you will not be taking that part of the test. Iruka, the academy sensei, and I believe that it would be best if you had your exam done separately from the other students."

"When will I take it?" the wolf sighed.

"Iruka and I have agreed that your test will take place tomorrow. It may seem short notice, but it should be enough time for you to prepare. Now go train, and rest. You're dismissed."

Toboe nodded and bowed, leaving the office with a respectful farewell. He walked out of the hokage tower into the warming morning air, traveling at a slow, and penceful pace. He didn't want to admit it but what Tsunade said about his friends had disturbed him.

He sighed and headed for training ground eleven. Once there he flopped unceremoniously onto the lush green grass, closing his eyes; a little catnap wouldn't hurt before he began training.

--

"This is so cool! You get to be a ninja!" Kiba exclaimed happily for about the sixth time that morning.

Toboe was talking and laughing with Hinata Kiba and Shino, who where escorting him to the ninja academy on the morning of the young wolfs genin exam.

Toboe laughed "Kiba you've said that already."

"I know but it's so awesome!" Kiba yelled.

In no time at all the three ninja and the wolf pup entered a classroom inside the academy. A young man sitting at the desk at the front of the room looked up. He was around 25 years old with dark brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. But his most noticeable feature was a long scar that ran horizontal across the bridge of his nose.

"Well good morning, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and to you as well Toboe." the man said with a smile. He looked at team eight. "If you want to wait for Toboe to finish, you can stay in the classroom down the hall."

Kiba nodded "all right Iruka sensei, good luck Toboe"

"Y-yes g-g-good l-luck" Hinata said, wishing him well.

"..." Shino wished him luck.

With the final wishes of luck, team eight walked out the door. Toboe could hear their faint footsteps receding down the hall and then silencing.

Iruka turned to face Toboe with another broad grin upon his kind face. "Shall we begin?"

--

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata sat in and on desks in the empty classroom as they waited for Toboe's exam to finish.

Kiba yawned "wonder how Toboe's fairing'" he said, voicing the thoughts of his teammates as well as himself.

"I-I'm sure h-he's doing j-just f-fine" Hinata assured her canine-like companion.

"Indeed, knowing him he will try his hardest." came Shino's quiet agreement.

"If ya say so." Kiba sighed, leaning back on the desk for a little catnap.

Hinata looked at Shino with a look of uncertainty, she still had her doubts.

Some time later; Hinata, Shino and Kiba gave a start as the classroom door opened. Hinata gasped as Toboe entered the room, his head bowed.

"Toboe, h-how did I-it g-go?" the Hyuuga heiress asked quietly.

He froze in his tracks, sighing he lifted his head. He had big goofy grin on his face, and a leaf headband tied around his neck.

"ALL RGHT TOBOE!!" Kibas yell was like a bomb going off in the silence.

"I'm so happy f-for you."

"Thanks Hinata." a large smile found its way onto the young wolfs features.

"LETS GO CELEBRATE!!"

"All right Kiba" Toboe agreed. "Just so long as I don't have anymore girls hitting on me."

Kiba sniggered. "Deal"

--

It was a few hours later and night had fallen, when Toboe lay down in the soft green grass. He, Hinata, Shino and Kiba had had a fun quiet, dinner; with no interruptions or flirting girls.

The only eventful thing that happened was when Akamaru, in a rush to get his food, knocked Kibas' drink into his lap. It was very funny, even Kiba thought so and laughed after attempting to dry his soaked trousers.

Toboe chuckled at the memory.

He sighed and looked up at the waning moon. The curved Luna looked like a devilish smile that could be found on the face of a devious person. It would be a new moon in a few days, Toboe mused.

_Still a moon's a moon. _Toboe stretched out, folding his arms behind his head.

He had just gotten comfortable and closed his eyes, when an unfamiliar scent wafted to him on the slight breeze.

Toboe sat up. His growl proliferating the silence that had fallen upon the yard.

Toboe caught sight of the source of the strange scent. It was a person, standing in the shadows of the high walls that surrounded the yard. He had never seen this person before.

Cold piercing eye where distinguishable from the silent form. The hard eyes held Toboe firmly in place.

"Good evening Toboe."

**WWN: ha-ha sorry it's a cliffhanger! I just could not help myself!!XP any way now is when the story gets good!! **

**Thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews! And to all who have read but not reviewed. Yous all rock out loud!!**


	8. Chapter 8 who are you?

chapter eight

**WWN: chapter eight! Sorry I haven't updated. I was on a French trip then I was suddenly invited on a weeklong trip with my friend. Also I've been busy working at the medieval fair on the weekends. Its fun because our tent is across from the gypsy camp. So we get to watch them do funny things, like try to sell their plastic goats for three chickens, and take baths in the mud puddles when it rains and such. It's a lot of fun! But I'm still working on this so don't fret! Here you are.**

**dark side:**** I think you need a gypsy bath.-jumps in puddle- Ohppa!**

**WWN: O.O wow you're in a good mood! (Hey I ain't complaining!) -Jumps in too- all right! I've got the fishy soap!! **

"Talking human"

'Talking wolf'

**--Ch 8--**

_Cold piercing eye where distinguishable from the silent form. The hard eyes held Toboe firmly in place._

_"Good evening Toboe."_

--

Toboe's' growl intensified into a fierce snarl as the person stepped out of the shadows. Silver hair gleamed in the pale moonlight. Cold eyes framed by round glasses held amusement at the wolf pups confusion.

"Who are you?" Toboe demanded.

The man smiled slightly "my, curios aren't we? But names are not important" Toboe growled. "But if you must know, I am Kabuto Yakushi."

The man silently walked closer, Toboe kept his distance; he did not like this man one bit.

"What do you want?"

Kabuto stopped walking, brought his right hand up to eye level and adjusted his glasses with his middle finger "what do I want?"

"Answer the question!" Toboe demanded, adding a threatening growl.

"You." came Kabuto's simple reply.

Toboe's eyes widened "what!"

Kabuto began flashing through hand signs. He inhaled a great breath and released a great jet of flames at Toboe. The young

Wolf leapt high into the air to avoid the intense flames. He landed lightly on his feet twenty feet away, his bangles jingling in the silence.

"Your reflexes are amazing. But I'm not surprised at all. Considering you are a wolf."

Toboe narrowed his eyes, and lowered into a crouch, "well since you know there's no sense in keeping up this illusion.' he said revealing his wolven self and let lose a feral snarl.

Kabuto fell into a fighting stance as well. a smirk playing on his features "hm, this little pup has some spunk, eh?"

He began to focus chakra into his hands, keeping his eyes on Toboe. Then he charged, his hands' reaching out to the young wolfs weak points. But Toboe was two steps ahead of Kabuto...

_FLASHBACK..._

_Tsume and Toboe where at training ground eleven with Kiba and his team. _

_"Now Toboe, today I'm going to teach you how to sense chakra, and use it to detect any ninja in the area, friendly or not." Tsume explained as Toboe nodded. _

_"Ok Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, go hide in the forest while I teach Toboe how it's done." Team eleven nodded and disappeared into the woods. _

_Toboe scrunched up his nose, Tsume looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" _

_He sniffed, "It's this strange smell. I've smelled it before when I first woke up in the forest. I think it might be the smell of chakra." Toboe shrugged._

_Tsume gave Toboe a scrutinizing look. Then she began to focus her chakra as if she where going to use a jutsu, "Can you smell it now?" _

_"Yeah" Toboe answered covering his nose._

_"Why are you doing that?" she demanded. _

_"It smells strongly, almost feral. Well at least yours does." _

_"So just like people have different scents, so does our chakra, hm?" Tsume queried._

_Toboe nodded "Yeah each chakra scent is slightly different, like a flowers scent. All flowers smell similar but still have distinguishable scents."_

_She nodded "Ah I see. Anyway, warm up that nose, we're going to put it to good use!" Tsume seemed almost happy, but Toboe only groaned._

_END FLASHBACK..._

Toboe dodged under Kabuto's chakra scalpels and lunged at his throat. Kabuto pushed off Toboe's chest with his feet, affectively avoiding Toboe's deadly fangs and pushing the young wolf backward.

The two shinobi parted. Toboe leapt into the air and came down, snarling, hackles raised, mouth open, fangs barred, aiming for the medic nin. Kabuto sidestepped the wolf as he landed and lashed out with his right hand, aiming at Toboe's ribs.

But Toboe whipped his head around and sunk his fangs into Kabuto's forearm before his hand could reach its mark. Kabuto grunted in pain as he brought his left hand down on Toboe's right shoulder, slicing the tendons and weakening the muscles.

Toboe whimpered, released Kabuto's arm and retreated, limping and snarling, to a safe distance. Kabuto watched intently as Toboe began to focus chakra to his shoulder, a wolfs smile playing on his features.

'I may not be able to perform medical jutsu as well as you, but i can still heal my own wounds, just like you can.' Toboe rolled his newly healed shoulder as he watched Kabuto heal his forearm.

Kabuto stood facing Toboe "Well this has just made my mission a little more interesting." Kabuto once again adjusted his glasses using his two middle fingers.

A small breeze blew threw the yard, rusting the leaves on the trees and shifting Kabuto's hair. As the air stood still the yard became pregnant with tension, each ninja on a hairpin trigger, waiting for the other to move.

As if on queue the two flung themselves at one another. Kabuto once again lashed out with his chakra scalpels. Toboe dodged under Kabuto's arm and lunged at his stomach, fangs and claws reaching to tear into flesh. Kabuto spun to the left, using his momentum; he brought his chakra scalpel down on Toboe's right flank slicing through flesh and tendons. Toboe snarled and tore into Kabuto's left calf.

The scent of blood filled the backyard as the wolf and medic-nin continued their fierce battle, tearing into one another.

When they once again separated, both bloody and breathing heavily, Kabuto looked at Toboe, a new look of respect glinting in his cold eyes.

"You are indeed a fierce fighter. I now know why Akatsuki is so interested in you."

Toboe froze, _Akatsuki, I've heard whispers of that from the ninja in the village, but what is it?_ he thought. 'So are you a member of this "Akatsuki?' he queried as he licked blood off his muzzle.

Kabuto laughed, "No, I work for someone else. Someone who will benefit from Akatsuki's interest in you, and having you for a prisoner." with that Kabuto vanished in a huge burst of chakra.

Toboe stood motionless, listening, watching for his opponent. He sniffed the air, but all Toboe could smell was Kabuto's chakra. It was everywhere around him, choking and blinding him to other scents, and Kabuto's location.

Kabuto's disembodied voice floated to Toboe in the still air, " I've been watching you carefully throughout our fight. If my guess is correct you can smell my chakra. That's how you knew to avoid my hands. But now you can't smell my chakra and follow its scent to me, all because I released too much chakra when I vanished. And now you're blind to my location."

_Right on the money._ Toboe thought as he searched the dark yard. A sound! A small purple ball landed at his paws and exploded. The resounding smoke lingered in the air.

'A smoke bomb.' Toboe groaned. He closed his eyes, ignoring the irritating smoke that burned his nose and eyes, and focused on his hearing.

He listened for the slightest sound, any noise. Toboe dodged to the left, barely avoiding a kunai that was aimed at his chest, as it flew through the air

Toboe listened intently for the Sound Nin, and mentally groaned. He was almost out of chakra and Kabuto had almost tripled the chakra that he had. Heck he positively reeked of it!

_This is bad. Too much training and not enough sleep under the moon has greatly depleted my chakra. _Toboe mentally sighed_ I've got no other option, I'm too tired, I need help._

Kabuto watched through the smoke as the young wolf took a deep calming breath, he opened his eyes, eyes that seemed to laugh at the out of sight sound nin.

Before Kabuto could even begin to wonder what the young wolf was planning, Toboe threw back his head and began to howl.

"Aaaawwwwhhoooooo-" Toboe was cut off mid howl and fell to the ground unconscious. The result of a blow to the back of the head, complements of Kabuto.

Kabuto swore as dogs barked and lights turned on in the previously silent and dark Inuzuka household. He picked up Toboe's limp form from the dispersing cloud of smoke and disappeared into the night as the back door opened and a sleepy voice asked,

"Toboe?"

--

**Edit: I hated how the chapter ended before so I fixed it so it's a lot better (in my opinion)**

**WWN: um this is my first serious fight scene I've done (other than the short one in my crack one-shot), so...good, bad, what do ya think? Heehee I bet I fooled a lot of ya huh? Didn't see that coming did ya? **

**dark side:**** -rolls eyes- I thought it was rather good.**

**WWN: so tell me what **_**you**_** think please. Even if it's jus a short review like 'good' or 'bad'. You don't have to write an entire essay on your opinion. You can if you want, but I'm not asking you to. Thank you! -**


	9. Chapter 9 dreams and reality

**WWN: ugh sorry I haven't updated lately. Eleventh grade is seriously killing me. And not to mention I've been sick for two weeks. XP I also nearly broke my arm (my drawing arm at that!) and other delightful nonsense has happened. I need a vacation.**

**Dark side: ****no what you need is a life**

**WWN: shut up, I don't want to hear it!**

**Dark side:**** what ever.**

--Chapter 9--

_Toboe was standing in pitch black darkness. He looked around, confused. _Is this a dream?_ He wondered. _

_**"Toboe..."**__ came a soft female voice. _

"Cheza?"

_**"Hurry up shrimp."**__ came another familiar voice._

"Hige?" _Toboe looked around for the source of his friends' voice. _

_**"Toboe, hurry up..." **_

"Kiba! Where are you?" _Toboe continued to look around, but it was in vain; only darkness met his eyes._

_**"Come on Runt! We're waiting for you!" **_

"Tsume! I'm here! Where are you! Guys!!" _A light appeared, to Toboe's right. It was dim at first but than the light grew larger and larger._

_Toboe saw three wolves and a maiden: his friends. They were running, further into the light, and further away from him. _

"Wait, guys I'm here!" _he started to run towards them, but made no progress. It was as if he was being held back by an invisible hand._

"Guys! I'm here. Turn around, look back! I'm HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE!!"

_Toboe felt the solid surface under his feet dissolve and he began to fall. He reached out towards his friends as they zoomed up and out of his line of sight._

_Toboe yelled out, to his friends, to anyone in this black abyss._

_Then he fell into complete darkness._

--

Toboe opened his eyes. He was lying on a hard stone surface. He sat up and saw that he was in a dimly lit room which was rather small. It had a small barred window and a door set in the opposite wall. As Toboe looked around he felt something running down his cheek.

He wiped his face and looked down at his hand.

Sitting in Toboe's palm, shimmering in the dim light was a tear. Toboe was crying. The young wolf hadn't cried since his late owner, an elderly lady who raised him, had died.

With a small sigh Toboe leaned against the wall opposite the door. He placed is forehead on his folded arms, which lay on his bent knees.

"It was only a dream." He assured himself, but he still felt a small amount of nostalgia from the sight of his friends. _I wonder where they are. Maybe they're in paradise waiting for me…_

Toboe sat in the dark cell for what seemed ages before noises on the other side of the door brought him out of his reverie.

The door opened and Kabuto Yakushi came in the small cell followed by a tall man with pale skin and long black hair.

Toboe jumped up from his spot on the floor, ready to defend himself if need be. The black haired man chuckled softly, "My rather wound up aren't we?"

"Orochimaru-sama this is Toboe, the wolf that the Akatsuki is so interested in." Kabuto explained to his master.

"So Kabuto told the truth about your genjutsu prowess." Orochimaru said looking at Toboe with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What do you want with me?" Toboe asked in a voice much calmer than he felt.

"Well I had intended to use you as a sort of bargaining chip of sorts, but I think I'll wait a few days before I inform the Akatsuki of my plans" Orochimaru explained in an annoyingly calm yet cold voice.

"Plans?" Toboe queried.

Orochimaru smiled a horrible smile. "Well I was going to trade you to the Akatsuki for another person I need to acquire. But I am quite interested in learning about your chakra network and your ability to convert moonlight into chakra. So I am going to wait a few days before bargaining with Akatsuki." He explained as if he where talking about the weather to an old friend.

Hearing the snake Sanin talk to him in such a manner really ticked Toboe off.

He let lose a low threatening growl, but Orochimaru just smirked.

"Kabuto I want you to start studying him tomorrow." Orochimaru turned to leave, saying" oh yes and have Kidomaru bring our young guest some food later" with that final word the Sanin left, disappearing into the corridor.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said as he too left. But not before saying "Sleep well. Toboe-kun", to the frustrated wolf.

The door slammed shut and Toboe was once again left to his own devices. He sighed and slumped to the floor. Releasing his human disguise he curled up on the hard cold floor.

Later, food was brought in by a guy with six arms. Toboe wasn't fazed by this, but didn't even bother to touch his food. Some time later Toboe drifted off into an uneasy sleep filled with strange and confusing dreams.

But before he had fallen asleep Toboe heard someone calling to him, weather it had been in his head or out loud, he did not know, but he heard it clearly…

_**Toboe…we're waiting for you…**_

_Toboe…_

--

**WWN: The dream part almost made me cry...TT, TT well a rather macabre chapter… **

**Dark side****: ooooohhhh! What's gonna happen next?**

**FTR (for the readers) **

**I'd like to tell you that after I update next (I think) I am going to have a poll set up so you can decide what I'll do next, cause I have no idea what to do…**


	10. authors note

**WWN: I am sorry to have gotten any of you exited about a new chapter. I just want you all to know two things: I have little time to type, and I'm stuck. Yes I have writers block. I would appreciate ideas if you've got any. Suggest an idea that you'd like to see in the next chapter (please make sure it's going to follow the flow of my story) and if I can use it in my story I will (full credit to the reader who suggested it^^) **

**Dark side: zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz **

**WWN: thank you. Please send ideas though messages or reviews^^**

**Help for the writers bock riddled writer (try saying that five times fast) is much appreciated. And hopefully all your ideas will help me force past the doomed writers block. **

**I feel I have failed you all. For I am asking help from my beloved readers **


	11. Chapter 10:strange and strangers

**WWN: Ehg. Thank you****for your wonderful ideas. They really helped me get through my writers block^^**

**If Toboe seems a little out of character in this chapter, it was intentional. Just think about how you would think/act if you where in his position^^**

**------------------------------------------Chapter 10-----------------------------------------**

Toboe awoke hours later, feeling as if he had not slept at all. He stood and stretched out his stiff cold muscles, then shook himself, a few water droplets flew off his damp fur. Looking around the dimly lit cell Toboe noticed the tray of food the strange six-armed boy had brought earlier.

Toboe's stomach growled at that moment and Toboe realized just how hungry he was. He walked over to the tray and to his surprise found a decent size chunk of raw meat accompanied by a loaf of bread and a bowl of fresh water.

Toboe, being couscous of any drugs, chemicals, or poisons in the food, sniffed the meat, bread and water several times. When he was sure they where clean he dug into the meat with such ferocity that Hige would have been impressed.

Once all the food was gone and his hunger sated, Toboe layed down on the hard, cold stone floor and became immersed in his own thoughts, occasionally hearing footsteps or voices in the corridor outside his cell.

A few long hours later, Toboe, who was in the middle of cleaning his paws, paused as a commotion outside his cell caught his full attention.

After a few seconds he could make out the conversation between the two individuals

"...don't understand why you are accompanying me to feed him." said a cold calm voice.

"Well I've heard bits of rumors about him from the other nin in the base and I want to know what all the fuss is about." a louder, more self-assured voice replied.

"Very well, but if you don't behave yourself, I will not try to protect you." came the cold voice after a few seconds.

The footsteps stopped outside Toboe's cell, as did the conversation.

Toboe tensed as the lock to his cell gave a loud metallic _click, _and the cell door swung open revealing a pair of young men.

The tallest, Toboe noticed had white hair, a pale complexion and red marks under his eyes and on his forehead. The smaller of the two was hunched over, and had dark brown hair and eyes. His one arm hung limply at his side while the other, also hanging uselessly at his side, was missing from the elbow down.

Toboe scrutinized the pair, the albino looking one was holding a tray of food, similar to the one Toboe had finished hours ago.

"So" said the smaller crippled ninja, coming into the cell, "This is the dog that all this hubbub has been about. I was expecting more..."

Toboe's hackles rose at the word 'dog'. Toboe decided, at that moment, that if this human made the mistake of insult him again, it would be a very costly mistake.

Toboe was about to voice his opinion on the matter when the pale human spoke,

"I apologize for Zaku's impudence. He is unenlightened in the fact that some creatures are just as, or more intelligent than himself."

He then gave a small bow, "My name is Kimimaro, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you Wolf-san."

Silence hung heavily in the air for several seconds after Kimimaro's introduction. It was broken by Zaku.

"This is stupid! It is an animal for Kami's sake! He probably didn't understand a single thing you said."

Toboe stood and donned his human appearance. Locking eyes with Zaku, Toboe said, "Apparently _you_ did not understand what Kimimaro was saying. If you where a smart human, which I doubt, you would not insult me again."

Zaku's eyes widened in shock, as he took in Toboe's human appearance.

"My name is Toboe." he said, as Zaku started to fumble around for words.

"I-I, uh, that is, I um, you, err…" he fell silent, then in an almost unintelligible grumble said "sorry..."

"If you had offended me again you would have been." Toboe turned away from the nin and went to sit against the far wall.

Kimimaro placed the food tray down and backed out of the room, bowing slightly at the door. Zaku did not hesitate to follow suit.

"I will bring food again in few-" Kimimaro was interrupted by a harsh female voice.

"Zaku! There you are, you crippled moron! Lord Orochimaru is looking for you. Where is that idiot kin?"

From Toboe's position on the floor, he could see the speaker easily. It was a short red headed girl in similar attire to Kimimaro. She stopped in front of the ninja. The young wolfs vision of the group was cut off as Kimimaro closed and locked the door, but the voices carried though the small bared window in the door.

"Where is lord Orochimaru?" it was Zaku.

"He's in lab three dimwit. Oi Kimimaro, have you seen kin or Kabuto-san?" it was the red head girl.

"Tayuya don't shout." it was an order. "I believe Kabuto-san is in his lab preparing for a new experiment-" Toboe felt a pit form in his stomach, "-and I believe kin is in the training room."

No more was said as Toboe heard the retreatng footsteps of the ninja. Toboe looked at the tray of food. He was not hungry anymore after hearing the news about Kabuto's experiment. Toboe released the genjutsu and sat in silence.

Ten minutes later Zaku's face appeared on the other side of the barred window.

"Um, Toboe-san? I just wanted to appolagize again for my earlier behavior. I've been thinking... I'm going to be seing Orochimaru about my next mission soon, and I didn't want to leave things on such a sour note. I may seem cocky and brash but I really just want to be accepted and well I fugure we could be friends while you stay here, that is if you want to..." the crippled nins voice faded away as his face blazed scarlet, embaraced from revealing so much of himself to a near stranger.

Toboe looked up at the embaraced nin, a small smile on his wolven face at the thought of having at least one ally in this hellhole. 'Yeah, I'd like that.'

Zaku's face lit up. "Great! Well I'm going to go meet with Orochimaru, I'll come see you again before I leave." With that Zaku's beaming face disapeared with a quick 'See ya in an hour!', and Zaku was gone.

Toboe smiled a little broader. Zaku wasn't soo bad after all. Our young pup waited for Zaku's return.

Waited and waited.

Toboe's hope had begun to fade when, hours later footsteps echoed down the hallway. They stopped in front of the young wolfs cell. Toboe looked up to see who it was when he heard a small _fooshing _noise, a millisecond later Toboe felt a small stab of pain in his neck. He felt nauseous and pitched forward, landing face down on the hard, cold, floor. Before Toboe blacked out, he turned his head and saw a blurry figure kneeling in front of him. Then he fell into the gentle embrace of unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------

Toboe opened his eyes then immediately closed them as a bright light glared unmercifully down at him. He tried to cover his eyes, but found his paws unable to even budge. He realized at that moment that he was lying on a cold metal table. He tried to move his legs, body and head. All of which were restrained; held fast to the table with what felt like metal bands. He looked around, turning his head as far as the restrains would allow, trying to get his bearings.

The room he was in was made of stone, as his cell had been. Toboe wondered if this Orochimaru person loved the underground or just got off on the whole dungeon motif. Along one wall, several shelves housed jars, viles and several strange and dangerous looking objects. The pup gave an involuntary shudder as he thought of the purposes for the strange devices.

Toboe heard a door open and the footsteps of the person who, Toboe assumed was the person to whom the room belonged.

"Good evening, Toboe" the person said.

Toboe snarled as the person came into his range of vision. It was none other than Kabuto Yakushi.

"My, what a warm welcome." he said in a fake warm voice. Kabuto walked to a shelf that held several viles of ominus glowing fluids.

He turned back to Toboe, a large suringe in hand. It was filled with purple fluid, and quite a bit of it.

"Shall we begin Toboe-kun?" Kabuto asked with a small smile.

Toboe swollowed.

This was going to hurt...

----------------------------------------------

Kiba traveled as fast as his legs would carry him, jumping from branch to branch. Akamaru barked and stopped on a tree branch to Kibas left.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked as he landed by his trusted pup. Akamaru let out a small whimper and clawed at the branch. Kiba lowered his nose and sniffed the bark.

"What has he found?" and Ambu member wearing an eagle mask asked, as he approached the boy and pup.

"Akamaru has picked up his scent." Kiba explained.

The Ambu nodded and disappeared to find his companions. Kiba leaned against the trunk to wait. He couldn't believe it had only been two nights ago that he had awoken late to a mournful howl. Kiba reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a leaf headband. It was Toboe's, found in his backyard that nigh with the scent of blood and evidence of a fight. At first Kiba sleep endowed brain wasn't sure what had happened, and then it clicked into place: the blood, the headband and no Toboe. Once informed Tsunade ordered Kiba and Akamaru to track down Toboe's scent, seeing as they knew his scent better than anyone else did, and the scent of the abductor. She had a team of Ambu accompany them incase trouble ensued their tracking.

Kiba looked up as the eagle masked Ambu appeared with several others who had been looking for any signs of the abductor.

"Come on boy, let's find out friend!" Kiba said as Akamaru took off, led by the scent of their wolven comrade. The Ambu followed silently after.

As Kiba traveled, he thought two simple words: _We're coming..._

-------------------------------------------

Several hours and expiraments later Toboe was drug back to his cell. Kabuto had done so many expiraments on him, in those short few hours, that Toboe couldn't even remeber half of what the ninja had done. All he remeberd was Orochimaru coming and checking in on the medic ninja, and Kabuto saying something about Chakra networks.

Toboe sighed. His head felt like it had ten tons on it. Although it felt a little better when he had his cheek resting on the cold flagstone floor. His eyes closed and he willingly drifed off into and uneasy sleep, only to be woken an hour later by a loud metallic _click_. Toboe looked up at the person who had interruped his rest. It was Kimimaro with another tray of food. Toboe lifted his acheing body off the cool floor. The silent Albino nin place the tray of food down in front of the young wolf then turned to leave.

'Where is Zaku?'

Kimimaro did not turn to look at the wolf, but Toboe could see the nins face. His expresion was unreadable. Kimimaro left with out a word, leaving Toboe in the dark, in more ways that one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WWN:Well there you have chapter 10. Wow that one took foreva! Just so all of you know, my next update might not come for a while. I'm going to Florida (1300 miles away ^^') for two months. i'm transferring to a school for the durration of that time and working at a medieval faire in Tampa on the weekends. (if you want to visit((which i doubt)) mesage me and i'll tell ya the name of the tent i work at^^)**

**-sigh- well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!^^**


	12. Chapter 11: new comers

**WWN: Wow I have had no inspiration at all DX well I'm finally getting off my butt and working on this. **

**Darkside****: Finally! **

**WWN: Where have you been?**

**Darkside****: What you're the only one allowed to take a vacation.**

**WWN: Well where did you go?**

**Darkside:**** A lovely town by the coast. it's run by an interesting undead being who is chief warlock of the brothers of darkness, lord of the thirteen hells, master of the bones, emperor of the black, lord of the undead, and lord of the dance!**

**WWN: O.o.....**

**Darkside****: He has also learned the meaning of life and owns the fork of truth!**

**WWN: What's the meaning of life?**

**Darkside****: Bucket!**

**WWN: WTF?.....**

--------------Disclaimer: Naruto and Wolfs rain aren't mine, if they were I wouldn't need to write fanfics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------chapter 11-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Toboe was nearing his breaking point. It had been five days since Kabuto had begun his experiments. Every inch of Toboe ached and stung at the same time. He groaned as he moved his cheek to a cooler section of the flagstone floor. He sighed as the cool stone helped calm the raging storm of a migraine.

From where his head lie he could see the tray of food Kimimaro left earlier that morning. Toboe was not hungry nor interested in the now cold food. He sighed as his thoughts turned to happier times and memories.

_I wonder how everyone else is..._Toboe thought as his mind turned towards his wolven friends. Toboe shifted his position as he looked around his new cell.

After the experiments started Kabuto had Toboe moved to a cell were the moonlight could reach him. Kabuto had explained that he had done this so he could study the moons affects first hand.

Toboe sat in the darkness dark cell wishing sleep would envelope him. The moon began to rise in the dark night sky. Beams of moonlight fell through the barred window into the cell, and onto the rooms only occupant.

Toboe sighed contentedly as his headache began to alleviate. Toboe's eyes drifted shut and finally Toboe fell asleep as the last of his headache ebbed into nothing but a memory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of many footsteps woke Toboe from his light slumber early the next morning. He stood and stretched his stiff muscles. Voices coming from down the hall caught his attention. As they got closer Toboe could clearly hear every word that was exchanged.

"Are you sure? We could still learn quite a bit from him" said the familiar voice of Kabuto Yakushi. "Yes, I'm quite sure. We may be able to learn much more from our young friend but I've already made the arrangements with Pain." the soft, haunting voice of Orochimaru answered.

Toboe froze as the footsteps had reached his cell door. He tensed his body, ready to fight if needed. A loud _click _sounded in the now silent corridor. The door slowly swung open, reveling Orochimaru accompanied by Kabuto. Orochimaru silky cold voice proliferated the silence "my dear Toboe-kun it's time to go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing Toboe was sure of, it was that he was a very, very, very unhappy wolf. After Orochimaru and Kabuto fetched him from his cell and after a few preparations the young wolf, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and twenty large, identically dressed sound ninja set out for the border between the land of fire and the land of earth. Why exactly Toboe had not been told, only where they were going.

The reason Toboe was so agitated was simple: Orochimaru saw it fit that Toboe be properly restrained. What exactly did that entitle? Toboe's restraints included: a heavy leather muzzle, a heavy steel and leather harness, and several chains attached to the harness manned by sound ninja.

If they had been walking, Toboe would not have been in such a foul mood. But being ninja they traveled in true ninja style: namely jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

Seeing as Toboe was under heavy restraints, he had trouble jumping from branch to branch. Toboe was quickly getting tired. on top of that progress was slower than Orochimaru would have liked so the Sanin pushed them to even faster speeds. _You've got to give the guy credit though, he doesn't do anything half assed_ said Toboe to himself as he thought longingly of biting through the chains, steel and leather.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

By midday they had reached their destination, apparently early. Orochimaru looked around the small clearing, his cold, golden eyes scrutinizing every inch of the surrounding forest. He ordered half of his men to hide in the surrounding forest. Toboe on the other hand was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath, while his "guards" were trying to look intimidating, and failing at it.

Toboe's nose twitched as he smelled several strong sources of chakra swiftly approaching. From what Toboe could tell there were five sources, and possibly more hidden through out the forest.

Orochimaru stopped his searching, he felt the oncoming ninja as well. He stood next to Kabuto, who was facing the same direction that the new comers would arrive from.

Twenty seconds later five ninja clad in black cloaks with red clouds appeared at the other end of the clearing.

Toboe could see as the cloak wearing ninja came closer to the center of the clearing that each ninja had at least one definable aspect of their appearance.

The ninja who was at the forefront of the group and it's obvious leader had cold red eyes that seemed to bore into your very soul. He had black hair and lines that fell from the inner corners of his eyes down his cheeks. A body thrown carelessly over his right shoulder.

The shinobi to his left had long blonde hair that partially obscured his face. His blue eyes held a certain spark of insanity, that was just barely hidden beneath the calm exterior of his young face.

To the blonds left was a figure that was hunched over and was shaped similarly to a turtle. The lower half of his face was covered with a black mask while the upper half consisted of small, black secretive eyes. His hair was corn rowed and pulled back.

On the right of the leader was one of the strangest men Toboe had ever seen. His skin was a strange blue color, his hair matching with a darker hue of blue. He carried a large bandaged sword on his back. He smiled as he saw Toboe, revealing sharp, pointed, shark like teeth. Toboe suppressed the urge to shiver.

Standing to the right of the blue shark man _was_ the strangest man Toboe had seen. Resting on his shoulders like an absurd collar were two large Venus-fly trap shaped appendages. His skin was just as odd, seeing as it was two toned black and white, separating his face down the middle. Green hair and yellow eyes peeked out from inside the plant like appendages.

The five shinobi stopped before Orochimaru and company. Toboe could see, from where he sat, the appraising gaze Orochimaru gave the company of new comers.

"Did you have any trouble 'acquiring ' him, Itachi ?" he asked in a pleasant but cold voice.

"None" came Itachi's equally cold, monotone voice.

"Didn't think you would." Orochimaru commented off handedly. Itachi dumped the body ungracefully on the ground. Toboe's eyes widened in shock as he saw the persons face. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

With unspoken consent Kabuto stepped forward to retrieve Sasuke, but was stopped as the blonde nin moved to stand in front of the unconscious Uchiha.

"What about the dog, un?" the blonde asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Toboe growled, 'I'm a wolf, not a _dog_' he corrected the pyromaniac ninja.

"Hey Deidara I'd watch what ya say to him, he might bite off something you value." snickered the shark ninja.

"Shaddup Kisame, un." Deidara hissed.

Itachi, who had been ignoring his companions said "He's right, you'll get my brother _after_ we get Toboe.'

Toboe let out a small gasp, _brother! he's Sasuke's older bother! but why... why's he trading his brother to this psychopath_ Toboe thought, looking between Orochimaru and Itachi.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers. The sound ninja holding on to the chains attached to Toboe's harness pulled Toboe forward before he could protest. Toboe was now sitting in the no mans land between the two groups like Sasuke. Kabuto once again stepped forward, and so did Kisame this time. As Kisame took the chains from the several sound ninja, Kabuto knelt next to Sasuke.

"Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said as he examined Sasuke "They are trying to deceive us. This Sasuke is a fake" Kabuto grabbed 'Sasuke' by the nape of the neck and threw him into the air. Kabuto launched several senbon at the fake, which exploded as the senbon made contact.

The next thing Toboe knew, all hell broke loose. Orochimaru's men launched them selves from every direction at the Akatsuki members who, in turn, took up the offensive. Kisame drug Toboe out of the fray while fighting off three sound ninja with Samehada. While Kisame was distracted Toboe saw his chance. Using his claws he managed to remove the sturdy leather muzzle. Toboe turned and bit through the leather straps of his harness. slipping out, he made his getaway.

Kisame unfortunately noticed the lack of resistance on the harness. He call to Itachi. "Itachi the wolf's escaping into the woods!" Itachi killed the ninja he was fighting and took off after Kisame who was in hot pursuit of Toboe.

Toboe was running as fast as his four legs would carry him. He soon lost Itachi and Kisame in the dense woods, but for how long? Toboe didn't risk stopping, he surged on faster still. As the sounds of battle fell behind him, Toboe caught a familiar scent.

Lunar flowers.

Toboe changed course to follow the scent. 'Cheza?' he called out. The smell got stronger and stronger urging the young pup to run faster than he'd ever run before. The scent brought him to a clearing full of small rolling hills covered in grass and wild flowers. A figure stood tall at the top of the first hill, his back turned to Toboe

Toboe could only stare at the figure, who was clothed in black from head to toe.

The man turned to face Toboe " I've been waiting for you, Toboe" he said in a deep, sonorous voice.

Toboe's stunned voice was full of surprise as he named the tall figure.

"Darcia"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**dun dun DUN! cliff hanger! **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. -gives cookies and pocky- you guys don't know how much they mean to me. ****J**

**I found out a few days ago that two teachers from my school died in a motorcycle accident that involved a drunk truck driver. It's a shame 'cuz the one was a really amazing teacher who made learning really fun and enjoyable. The other was a coach who had achieved over 300 wins during his 30-years at the school.**

**Rest in peace Mr. Sanner and Ms. Struthers. **


	13. Chapter 12: The final battle

**WWN: Here's the next chapter for ya. enjoy XD**

**Darkside****: sounds fun.**

**WWN: so I take it you're enjoying your pills? you seem to be much calmer and not killer-ish. **

**Darkside****: yeah those pills really evened out my mood. I've never been calmer or happier than I am now.**

**WWN: well that's good to hear. by the way those pills I gave you were placeboes.**

**Darkside****: ............what? **

**WWN: yeah those were sugar pills, not mood levelers.**

**Darkside****:-loooong pause- *queue anger* YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN TAME, QUIET, AND SINING SHOW TUNES THIS PAST WEEK FOR**_** NOTHING**_**!**

**WWN:-gulps- maybe.**

**Darkside****: I'M GONNA F***-ING KILL YOU!!!**

***the following has been censored for extreme acts of violence, inappropriate language and extreme author abuse***

_**RANDOM ANOUNCER:**_** we now return to our regularly planned chapter of Paradise in the New Moon.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**"talking human"**

**'talking wolf' **

_**thinking**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------chapter 12----------------------------------------------------------**

Kiba, Akamaru, and the team of Anbu traveled quickly through the dense woods. They had been tracking Toboe for nearly a week. Whoever had kidnapped the pup had known what he was doing, for there had been several fake trails that lead to nowhere and even circles, made using Toboe's scent. Finally, after several false paths, kiba and Akamaru found the path that lead to Orochimaru's hideout. When the arrived, late in the morning, they where sorely disappointed to find the underground compound completely disserted.

Now the group moved at high speeds through the tree tops, lead by the fresh scent laid out from the Sanin's departure with toboe.

By late afternoon, early evening the group of nins came across the scene of a horrendous battle. Orochimaru, Kabuto and several soundnin where fighting three members of the Akatsuki.

Near the edge of the clearing where the battle took place kiba found Toboe's scent heading deep into the woods, along with two other scents kiba did not recognize.

"This way!" Kiba yelled over the sounds of fighting. He led the group into the forest, following the three trails.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darcia" he smiled as the shocked pup, now under his human guise, said his name.

"Toboe, you haven't changed a bit since the day I killed you." the smile on Darcia's face turned from pleasant to insane as he studied the younger wolf.

Toboe tensed, "how did you get here? "

"After I died I fell into unimaginable darkness for I don't know how long, then I suddenly woke up in this field only days ago." Darcia commented offhandedly.

_Just like me_ Toboe thought

"Where are my friends!?" he demanded glaring at Darcia.

He frowned "Friends" Darcia spat out the word like a curse.

The insane smile once again made an appearance on Darcia's face "Your 'friends' met fates similar to yours."

"What!" Toboe gasped, "You mean Hige, Kiba, and Tsume are..."

"Yes! I killed them shortly after I killed you, as well as the flower maiden and the half-breed female"

Toboe felt like he had been punched repeatedly in the gut. Darcia lips formed a cruel imitation of a smile as he continued, "It was a rather fun time. you see I had found a way to turn myself into a wolf" he revealed himself as a large black wolf that was missing it's left eye.

'First I crushed the female's throat. She had dared to attack me when I tried to acquire Cheza. Then the fat one, who was upset that I'd wounded his mate, bit me in the leg. I clawed his windpipe out. The grey one had to put him down from what I heard. Kiba came after me when I stole away the flower maiden. Tsume tried to stop me when she got away from me, so I sliced open his belly. Kiba was harder to kill I must say but I fatally injured him and Cheza before cheza's poisonous blood managed to kill me.'

Toboe was shaking slightly his head bowed against the hurtful tale.

'So now you finally know the fate of your beloved 'friends'. Don't fret though Toboe, you'll see them soon enough. My instincts are screaming at me to kill you here and now. I know that when I kill you, I will finally travel to paradise! And my instincts have never been wrong!' Darcia's voice had steadily gotten more and more insane throughout his little tirade.

"No..." the whisper was almost inaudible. Darcia's head tilted to the side as he regarded the pups now violent tremors.

'What's wrong Toboe too afraid of dieing again to fight me? Don't worry, I'll try to make it as painless as possible' Darcia took a step forward.

'NO!' Toboe screamed throwing off his human facade. 'I will make you regret ever learning of paradise! I will not die for you!' Toboe flung himself at Darcia, fangs barred, a snarled tearing from his throat. Darcia leapt, fangs gleaming in the suns dieing rays. The two blood thirsty wolves met in mid air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kisame and Itachi found Toboe's trail after losing it deep within the large forest. The ran fast, occasionally leaping from tree to tree. The sun had almost set when they finally saw the young wolf. Toboe was facing a large black wolf in the center of a clearing. From where the Akatsuki members where hiding though they could not hear anything the wolves where saying.

"Lets get him" Kisame said quietly to his partner.

"Not yet Kisame. Do you feel it? It's the calm before the storm" Itachi barely whispered.

Suddenly Toboe screamed something and hurled himself at the black wolf. The other wolf in turn met Toboe in midair. Both where snarling. ready to fight to the death.

Itachi's voice could barely be heard above the sound of the fight.

"It's begun"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toboe and Darcia danced around one another, snapping and clawing. Blood form both wolves dyed the grass and flowers red and reflected the suns last rays, creating a blinding red haze around the fight.

When the fight had begun Toboe managed to tear into Darcia's shoulder. Darcia in turn managed to inflict a similar would to Toboe's side. Now they ducked and parried the others teeth while each tried to kill the other.

Toboe ducked under Darcia's snapping teeth, and sunk his own into Darcia's right flank. Darcia howled with rage and pain. He swung his head around and caught Toboe's right hind leg and flung the pup high into the air. Toboe was able to righted himself while in the air. Darcia wasted no time jumping into the air to tear at the defenseless pup. Toboe dodged the main attack aimed at him but Darcia still racked his teeth and claws down Toboe's sides and belly.

Before the two hit the ground the separated landing twenty feet away from each other. Once their feet touched the ground the battle resumed once again.

Toboe racked his claws across Darcia's face after Darcia bit once again at Toboe's shoulder, trying to reach his throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and the team of ANBU came across the fight as the setting sun gave up the sky to the bright sliver of the waning moon. Kiba gasped as he saw the state Toboe was in. Blood dripped for several wounds of all sizes on various parts of his body.

_I have to help him!_ Kiba thought. He started to run to aid his new friend but his path was blocked by the ANBU with the eagle mask.

"Why are you stopping me!? He needs my help!" Kiba demanded.

"Inuzuka-san this is a battle that Toboe needs to win for himself. If you help him how can he grow to be strong and independent?"

Kiba sighed, "You're right, I just hope he'll be o.k." Akamaru whined in agreement.

"I hope so too, he's a good kid, err pup."

The group watched the fight in silence for several minutes before Kiba spoke again.

"Why isn't Toboe using any jutsu? If he was he could have won already."

The eagle masked shinobi nodded " I think his opponent is from his world. If I'm right this is a battle of honor, and Toboe is obliged to fight without help from our worlds ways. He's fighting like a true wolf, using only his fangs, claws, and his pride to help him."

Kiba gawked at the ANBU for a moment then returned his attention back to the fight.

_He's right, I can feel it in my bones. This fight is going to be to the death. I just hope Toboe can survive it._ Kiba thought as he watched the black wolf run a circle around Toboe then charge his left flank.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toboe watched in confusion as Darcia pulled back and ran around Toboe in a large circle. Cutting around behind him, Darcia charged at Toboe's left side. Before Toboe could react, Darcia had knocked Toboe off his feet and had him pinned to the ground by the neck.

'Now I will end this!' Darcia yelled as he lowered his fangs for the finishing blow.

Using his back feet, Toboe kicked Darcia, whose fangs were an inch away from victory, in the stomach hard enough to send Darcia ten feet into the air.

Toboe took Darcia's momentary surprise to leap after him. As they collided in mid air, Darcia recovered enough to snap his head to the left, and sank his fangs into Toboe's exposed throat. Toboe yelped but used the opening to grab Darcia by the nape of the neck as they fell back to earth.

They landed, Toboe standing over Darcia. Toboe kept his hold on the larger wolf at the back of his neck.

'This is for my pack, no, my FAMILY!' with that he snapped his head to the side with as much force as he could. There was a loud, sickening _SNAP_ as Darcia's neck broke. Darcia went limp in Toboe's fangs. He flung the corps to the ground, taking several steps away from the body.

With a gasp Toboe fell to his haunches then his side. He looked up at the sky, watching the silver of the waning moon get smaller and smaller, as the pool of blood around him grew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Kisame watched the battle unfold and come to a close. Before they could go fetch the young wolf several ANBU appeared in small bursts of smoke, surrounding the cloaked companions.

The two Akatsuki members shared a brief glance. Kisame nodded and took out his Samehada. He slew the ANBU in one fluid motion.

"Looks like our business is done here, lets go Kisame."

"The leader will be upset if we don't bring the wolf back with us" Kisame pointed out.

"There is nothing we can do for Toboe, his wounds are fatal. He'll be dead before we could get him help."

Kisame nodded solemnly. The pair turned and headed back to their comrades as several ninja entered the clearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toboe heard the sound of several pairs of feet approaching fast. He lifted his head weakly to see who was approaching. It was Kiba, followed by several masked ninja.

"Toboe," Kiba said weakly, past the lump in his throat.

"Hold on Toboe, I'll get help! just hold on a little longer!" as Kiba knelt down by his head, Toboe's headband fell to the ground. Kiba placed Toboe's head in his lap. Kiba looked at the closest masked shinobi "Go find the team medic!"

Toboe stared up at his friend as he placed his human disguise over himself. "Kiba no, it's no good. This wound is too sever. I can feel my life ebbing away as we speak." Toboe's voice was low and hoarse. Blood from the wound flowed down his neck and stained the tan material of Kiba's jacket.

"Toboe! you can't die!" Kiba struggled to hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Toboe smiled. "it's ok Kiba. I feel peaceful, like a burden has been lifted off my back." Toboe turned his head towards the body of Darcia. He watched in silent astonishment as the body of the last of the house of darcia began to fall apart. Silently the body disintegrated into black dust. A gust of wind carried the remains of Darcia across the blood stained grass. Toboe sighed and looked back up at the moon.

The last sliver of moon had given away to darkness, now it stood high in the sky as a new moon.

"It's done, he's finally dead." Toboe said in a sighed whisper. He was so tired, toboe just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. His eyes started to drift shut when something wet hit his cheek. Toboe looked up at Kiba. He was crying.

"Please Toboe, don't die..." Kiba whispered.

"Don't worry kiba. I, I think I'm finally going to paradise...' Toboe's eyes drifted shut.

"Toboe!" Kiba cried, tears streamed down his cheeks. He watched as Toboe's human appearance gave way to his wolf form. Kiba hugged toboe close and mourned openly for the wolf that had been a team mate and a friend.

A soft glowing white light made kiba open his eyes. The source of the light was Toboe's body. Kiba gasped as the glowing figure disbanded into small glowing fragments that looked almost like white flower petals. The glowing fragments floated up into the sky towards the new moon and disappeared from sight.

Kiba looked down at his empty, bloody hands. A glint of silver and red caught his attention. It was Toboe's headband. It was laying in a pool of crimson blood. The headband was completely saturated with Toboe's blood. Looking back up at the new moon, kiba let fresh hot tears flow freely down his cheeks and neck. Toboe was gone. The only thing left as a reminder was a headband soaked in his blood.

**-------------**

**epilogue coming soon.**


	14. epilouge

**Well here's the last chapter of my story. Hope you all have enjoyed this ride as much as I have. I hope everyone will enjoy any future stories I have in store. Thank you all for all the love and reviews you've given me. They got me though seemingly endless writer's blocks. Also I've enjoyed all the critiques I've gotten. They've helped developed this story and many more to come. **

***NEW* I have a new poll up now concerning this fic. Vote, let me know if you want to see a sequal to Paradise in the New Moon.**

**------------------------------Epilogue--------------------------------------------------**

The fight had gone on from late afternoon to nightfall. Out of all of Orochimaru's men only he, Kabuto and a lone sound nin lackey remained. With a sudden bust of brilliant light, a bright red flair burst to life in the western sky. Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu all leapt away from their opponent a second after the flair went off. Sasori launched a poisonous smoke bomb as they three Akatsuki retreated. They took off towards the flair without a backwards glance.

"Do you think that flair was set off by either Itachi or Kiasme?" Kabuto said as he, Orochimaru and the other sound nin leapt clear of the deadly fog.

"Most likely" Orochimaru said his voice hard and cold as a glacier from fury. "Shall we investigate as to why they are retreating?"

"Yes, lord Orochimaru" Kabuto answered. The trio took off into the woods; following the path Itachi and Kiasme took earlier.

They came upon the clearing in time to witness the young Kiba Inuzuka grieving over the body of Toboe.

"What a nuisince, now I can't use him for a bargaining chip again." Orochimaru's voice held not an ounce of regret.

"Yes, I only wish I could have had more time to study him. He was such a fascinating specimen" Kabuto watched as Toboe's body dispersed into small fragments of light and floated away into the sky. "What a waste"

"Oh my dear Kabuto, don't be so disappointed, we've learned a great deal from young Toboe-kun."Orochimaru turned his back on the group of mourning leaf ninja and started for the closest lair that had yet to be discovered.

"All that we've learned from Toboe will come into play at one point in time or another." Orochimaru smiled a devilish smile "who knows maybe we'll discover a way to travel to different worlds. Maybe even to Toboe's 'paradise'"

* * *

Tsunade sighed. She was sitting in her office, it was late in the evening and she was trying to drown her sorrows in as much sake as possible. Even though her attempts were thwarted several times by a worried Shizune. The sanin looked out the large windows behind her desk. The weather was bleak and rainy. Tsunade sighed again as the memories of that afternoon's debriefing ran through her head again.

_Kiba along with most of the Anbu who accompanied him, were standing before her in her office. Rain beat noisily against the glass as Kiba and the Anbu told Tsunade of the battle between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Then of the bloody match between Toboe and Darcia. _

_"So he died fighting his most hated enemy?" she inquired. _

_"Yes lady Tsunade, we believe the black wolf was the one who killed Toboe in his own world." Tsunade nodded. She felt bad for Kiba; he was the shinobi closest to the young wolf. She studied Kiba as he stood eyes downcast, retelling the death of a friend. Honestly he looked like hell. His eyes were red from crying. There were lines that ran from his eyes down to his chin where his tears had washed away the dirt accumulated from a week of searching. He held a bloody leaf headband in his right hand like a life line. __**It must've been Toboe's**__ she though. _

_"Kiba you and Akamaru take a week off." Kiba looked at her like she'd grown a second head. _

_"But my team has a mission tomorrow" _

_Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "You took Toboe's loss pretty hard. I'm giving you a week to mourn. if you go on a mission in this condition, you will endanger the lives of your team mates and compromise the mission. I'm sending Asumas team in your team's stead. Your team mates will need time to mourn as well. Now any questions?" _

_"No ma'am" Kiba said in a monotone. _

_"Dismissed" she told the shinobi in a clipped tone. Once they left she fell back into her chair. A single tear rolled down her cheek._

_**Damn....I was fond of that little pup and now...**__her thoughts trailed off...._

Tsunade was brought back to the present as Shizune opened the door. She was carrying a large stack of papers. Tsunade groaned, the last thing she wanted right now was paperwork.

* * *

Kiba had been locked in his room since his teammates had left. They came by to grieve and give their own condolences to Kiba. He skipped dinner, he wasn't hungry. He was lying on his back on his bed; Toboe's headband was draped across his chest. He wasn't crying anymore for the tears he wanted to shed would not come.

After a few hours of staring at his ceiling Kiba finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

White.

That was the first thing Kiba noticed. Everything was white. He was standing on a plane of white nothingness. Kiba knew at once he was dreaming. He looked down at himself, he was in his full ninja gear, Toboe's headband tightly clutched in his right hand.

"Kiba?" He turned at the sound of his name. As he turned he saw Toboe standing as a human before him.

"Toboe!" Kiba cried with joy, he leapt at his deceased friend. Toboe hugged him back.

"I thought you died!" Kiba said as he looked at Toboe. He was whole and uninjured.

"Well" Toboe said his cheeks reddening "I did. I was going to go to paradise but, I uh..."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Well I wanted to give you a proper farewell. I mean you were so nice to me, I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." Toboe smiled.

"Well here I am! Um, where are we exactly?" Kiba asked, now that he got to thinking about it, he had no idea where or even when he was.

"Hmm, I think we're at the boarders between your world and paradise." Toboe looked around as if he were trying to get his bearings.

"Well that makes sense, I guess." Kiba went silent for a moment.

He noticed once again that he still had the headband tightly gripped in hand. Kiba was shocked to see all the blood stains had vanished.

"Toboe here, take this. So you'll remember me and the gang." Kiba held the headband out for Toboe to take. Toboe's eyes widened.

"But then you'll have nothing of mine to remember me by."

Kiba smiled "just take it. If you remember me then I'll be happy"

Toboe life up a hand to take the headband. His bangles jingled with the movement. His face lit up as inspiration struck. He removed one of his silver bangles and handed it to Kiba.

Understanding flooded into Kiba. Toboe was giving him something he cherished. Toboe tied the headband around his neck and Kiba placed the bangle on his right wrist.

After an awkward moment they hugged for the last time. "I'm going to miss you Toboe" Kiba felt tears stinging his eyes once again.

Toboe pulled back to look at Kiba, "I was once told 'when a loved one dies we should not mourn their death, but celebrate their life'. Kiba I don't want you to mourn for me. Be happy, I finally get to go to paradise!"

Kiba nodded as the two separated. "Goodbye" Toboe said as he regained his wolf form.

"Goodbye" Kiba said as Toboe turned and ran away from Kiba. In the distance Kiba could see a spot of green and blue against the white. Standing on the green hill, framed by a clear blue sky where four wolves and a pale maiden with pink hair.

Kiba watched as Toboe joined the wolves and girl. The doorway to paradise began to fade away. Before the door closed completely Kiba heard a voice emanate form one of the four other wolves: _thank you for watching after Toboe. _Kiba knew somehow that he was the only one who could hear the voice. As he watched the wolves fade, he knew the voice had emanated from the large grey wolf.

* * *

Kiba awoke with a gasp. Morning light shined through the gap in his bedroom curtains. Kiba felt something tickle his cheek. He touched his face; hot tears clung to his fingertips. He had been crying in his sleep. In a sudden burst of images he remembered the strange dream he had had. He reached out, fumbling with his right hand trying to find the headband. It was gone. And on Kiba's right wrist, glinting with morning light was a single silver bangle.


End file.
